1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bank note holding method for a counting machine for counting bank notes or the like (which will be referred to briefly as "bank notes" ) and contemplates to facilitate the operations and improve the counting accuracy by charging a holder with bank notes in a uniformly arranged condition and by moving the holder to its counting position while maintaining the arranged condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a counting machine of such type, generally speaking, the temporary holding operation of the bank notes is automatically performed in response to the charging operation of a holder with the bank notes by means of a temporary holding mechanism which is provided separately of a bank note holding member. In this counting machine, the bank notes are usually arranged into a uniform stack before they are placed upon the holder. Especially, used bank notes having no seal bank will become irregular, when they are fed to the holder, so that the temporary holding operation may frequently be accomplished under the resultant irregular condition. As a result, the old bank notes fail to be sucked one by one in a reliable manner, when they are placed upon the holder and are to be counted, so that an error takes place in the counting operation.
In addition to this disadvantage, the temporary holding operation of the bank notes has to resort to such temporary holding mechanism, and then the bank notes are moved to their counting position so that the stability of the bank notes may be ensured by the coaction of the keep rod and the holder. This results in another disadvantage that the counting machine has to be equipped with a complicated mechanism.